


Hate me?

by amateurwriter



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurts - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, RPF, gaycraft, idk what im doing so bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurwriter/pseuds/amateurwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT give permission to post any part of this work of fiction in any kind of media.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hate me?

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT give permission to post any part of this work of fiction in any kind of media.

They've spent the whole day on set, shooting the Wings video. Even though they both loved the idea of one of them being the protagonist and the other - antagonist, it turned out to be hell to actually play out.

They knew none of it was real, but still it felt wrong to spend hours on end doing nothing more than fighting and almost trying to kill each other. In real life, they _never_ fought. They've known each other for ten years now, and there was not even one day that they've spent angry with each other.

Without even knowing it, they both sat on their beds in the separate hotel rooms, staring absent-mindedly into the same wall, but on two sides of it. Were they still okay? Was any of the anger and viciousness true?

_Is he such a good actor or is he actually furious?_

They let those dark thoughts circle in their heads for about ten minutes, before jumping up off the beds. A simple coincidence had them both leaving at the same moment and, as they were heading to each other's rooms, they collided right after stepping out of the thresholds.

"Oof," escaped Adam's lips.

"Sorry," mumbled Theo and they stared at each other for a moment. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, I was actually on my way to your-" Adam explained, gesturing vaguely towards Theo's door.

"Wanna come in, then?" After Anderson's quick nod, the singer turned around and went back into the room, closely followed by his bandmate.

"Are we... all right?" asked Adam as soon as the door clicked closed, his eyes intensely set on Theo's face.

"I- well, you tell me. I've got a feeling you hate me."

"Of course I don't hate you!" Adam took the few steps separating him from Theo and set a hand on his shoulder to emphasize his words. "I thought you were the one who was totally pissed at me."

"Adam, I don't think I've ever been pissed at you in my _life_." The guitarist let out a relieved sigh at that, and a few seconds later he heard Theo burst with laughter. "We're such idiots," he giggled and it made Adam join him, as he saw the ridiculousness of the situation.

A few more seconds passed with them just smiling at each other and then both their expressions turned more serious again. Adam's hand was still on the singer's shoulder and now they were standing even closer than before. Their faces were separated by mere inches and Theo could count the freckles on Adam's lips.

The guitarist noticed where the dark eyes were set and he couldn't stop his tongue from darting out and quickly moisturizing his suddenly dry lips. Theo's gaze followed the small movement and then snapped back up to the blue irises.

They stayed motionless for a breathless moment and then their lips touched, gentle and sweet. The kiss was an epitome of perfection, their hands clutching to each other's shirts and travelling gently over hot torsos.

"Why have we waited with this up until now?" asked Adam with a raspy voice when the kiss finally ended.

"I have no idea, but ten years surely is _stupidly_ long." Theo laughed and pecked his bandmate's lips again.

"I want you," whispered Anderson as his grip tightened on the singer's hip.

"You can have me," was the answer, and it was all Adam needed to kiss Theo again and tenderly push him down onto the bed behind them.

They didn't rush with anything, the exhausting hatred of the day they'd had making them both soft and tender. There was no sound of ripping stitches when they took each other's clothes off, the slowness of all their moves enhancing the feeling of closeness.

When they were both naked, Theo laid on his back with his breath a little bit accelerated, and Adam was right next to him, their legs entwined. The guitarist's warm fingers travelled along the lean body, the silver bracelets still hanging heavily from his wrist. When the cold metal occasionally touched Theo's skin, he shivered slightly. Anderson noticed it and decided to kiss every spot earlier caressed with silver.

Adam's hand lowered to Hutchcraft's thighs and lazily moved up and down the inner sides. He kissed Theo on the mouth deeply, their tongues meeting and tasting each other.

When they had to lean back for a breath, the guitarist moved down and licked a long stripe along his lover's chest. He took a second to look back into the eyes that were now black with desire and then, with a smirk on his full lips, blew the air out of his lungs. The unusual sensation, again followed by hot mouth caused Theo's body to arch up from the bed. A loud whimper escaped him and his hand landed on Adam's back.

A moment later, the guitarist straddled Hutchcraft and they both started slowly thrusting their hips. They fit together perfectly, moving in sync and knowing exactly how to tip each other over the edge. The loving touches and endless kisses resulted in loud moans, orgasms hitting them both at the same second.

The post-coital bliss surrounded them pleasantly and they just laid in each other's arms. Leisurely caress of Theo's fingertips made Adam smile into the singers neck and peck small kisses there.

"How about we change that video, after all?"

"Oh, I don't know. If this is the result of a day spent at trying to bite each other's heads off, I might not be as opposed as I was an hour ago." Theo's smugness was clearly audible in his voice and Adam jokingly shoved at his shoulder.

"You're impossible," Anderson said, and before the singer had a chance to answer, he closed those sinful lips with another deep kiss.


End file.
